


A Beleza da Loucura

by Lara_Boger



Category: Memoirs of a Geisha - Arthur Golden
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Health Issues, Prostitution, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Se alguém fosse capaz de enxergar beleza no caos, ela sem dúvida teria o rosto de boneca da gueixa desprezada.





	A Beleza da Loucura

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens do livro “Memórias de uma Gueixa” não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. 
> 
> Publicada originalmente no fanfiction.net em 01/05/2010

**A Beleza da Loucura**

 

Andava sem saber para onde ir. 

 

Não tinha rumos.

 

Não tinha pouso.

 

Não tinha ninguém. 

 

Durante muito tempo Hatsumomo poderia ter qualquer um aos seus pés. Graça e beleza eram atributos certos naquela que um dia fora uma das mais belas gueixas de Gion. 

 

Um dia. Passado. 

 

Um passado tão distante que parecia ter sido há décadas. 

 

O rosto que fora a perdição de muitos homens permanecia belo, mas era uma beleza doentia. 

 

Era a máscara de uma mulher desequilibrada e que há muito deixou-se contaminar pelo próprio veneno. 

 

Olhos escuros que antes camuflavam, agora refletiam sua insanidade. Todos sabiam que Hatsumomo comportava-se como uma cobra. Envenenava e destruía tudo aquilo que tocava, sem dó ou piedade. 

 

Agora, nem toda beleza e graça do mundo seriam capazes de salva-la de seu presente e de seu futuro. 

 

O que lhe restara? 

 

Miyagawa-cho.

 

Prostituição.  

 

Difícil acreditar. Um destino desses para a principal gueixa do  _ okiya _ Nitta. Aquela que vestiu os mais belos quimonos e entreteu alguns dos homens mais poderosos do Japão. Aquela que teve papéis importantes nas principais danças de Gion e uma fila de homens dispostos a ser seu  _ danna. _

 

Seu corpo de formas perfeitas tornou-se magro demais. 

 

Seu rosto de porcelana manchado por olheiras e marcas de uma vida sem cuidados ou privilégios.  

 

Os cabelos, antes impecáveis no penteado de gueixa agora estavam desalinhados de uma forma da qual nunca permitiu ser vista. 

 

Os belos quimonos tornaram-se túnicas simples de algodão barato. 

 

Suas jóias, símbolo de superioridade, agora era tudo que dispunha para seu sustento: 

 

Uma tigela de arroz e uma garrafa de saquê esvaziada como em um piscar de olhos. 

 

Anestesia para tudo que seu destino lhe reservara.

 

_ Solidão. Isolamento. Vazio.  _

 

Sem  _ okiya _ , sem  _ danna. _

 

_ Esquecimento. _

 

Um sorriso maníaco surgiu nos lábios da gueixa. O riso de som histérico não foi ouvido por ninguém, assim como ninguém viu as lágrimas que rolaram pelo rosto perfeito.

 

A doença contaminara o pouco que ainda havia de sua alma. Amargura, inveja e desespero misturaram-se em apenas uma pessoa.  

 

Se alguém fosse capaz de enxergar beleza no caos, ela sem dúvida teria o rosto de boneca da gueixa desprezada.   

 

Hatsumomo tornara-se a própria loucura. 

 

**Fim**


End file.
